The present invention relates to a novel ethylene copolymer and a method for producing the same. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a novel ethylene copolymer comprising a copolymer of ethylene with at least one comonomer selected from the group comprising compounds represented by the formula H2C═CHR wherein R represents a C1-C20 linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group or a C6-C20 aryl group, and a C4-C20 linear, branched or cyclic diene, and having a specific density, and having not only a specific molecular weight distribution characteristic but also a specific comonomer content distribution characteristic.
The ethylene copolymer of the present invention has great advantages which have not been provided by conventional ethylene copolymers, i.e., it contains no impurities such as a wax, a gel and the like. In addition both the ethylene copolymer of the present invention and blend compositions therefrom also have excellent properties, such as high impact strength and excellent environmental stress cracking resistance, such that they can be advantageously used for the production of laminate films, blow-molded articles, pipes, coating materials for electric transmission cables, and the like.